1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire in which the braking performance on wet road can be improved while maintaining the steering stability and wear resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pneumatic tires having block patterns with a plurality of blocks on the tread portion are well known. Recent years, many users request so that these tires have an improvement wet performance. In order to improve the braking performance on wet road, a tire having a main groove which extends in a circumferential direction of the tire and a lateral groove which extends from the tire equator to the tread edge each of which has a wide groove width and/or groove depth is proposed.
However, since such a tire described above is liable to have decreased rigidity of tread blocks, the wear resistance and the steering stability of the tire tends to deteriorate. Therefore, it was difficult to improve the braking performance on wet road without decreasing the wear resistance and the steering stability of tires.